Des vacances pour se déclarer
by tit'elfe
Summary: Suite à une bataille contre la Marine, l'équipage du chapeau de paille fait escale sur une petite île. Ils vont en profiter pour prendre quelques vacances bien méritées. Et qui sait, cela pourrait peut être rapprocher les cœurs.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Voici bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose. J'espère donc que cette histoire vous plaira. C'est une image qui m'a beaucoup plu qui m'a inspiré. Alors bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda

 **Couple:** Zoro/Sanji

 **Rating:** K+ pour le langage familier.

 **Chapitre 1**

L'équipage du Thousand Sunny venait de faire une halte sur une nouvelle île. Après avoir échappé à la Marine, ils ont vogué plusieurs semaines avant d'arriver en vue d'une terre. L'appétit insatiable du capitaine avait mis à mal la réserve de nourriture et il était grand temps que le cuisinier puisse faire le plein d'ingrédients. L'île était donc la bienvenue. Les neuf amis venaient de débarquer et après s'être réparti les tâches chacun partit de son côté. Usopp et Luffy surveillaient le bateau depuis la plage. Zoro, Brook et Franky prirent la direction de l'Ouest en longeant la plage afin d'éviter de perdre le bretteur, pendant que Nami, Robin et bien évidemment Sanji gagnaient le centre de l'île par la forêt bordant le sable fin. Ces derniers atteignirent un petit village de paillotes jouxtant un lagon. Des centaines de cris d'oiseau de mélangeaient. Ils firent le tour des habitations, tout était à l'abandon. Il ne restait aucune preuve qu'il y ait pu y avoir de la vie si ce n'est les petites cabanes qui ne pouvaient être l'œuvre de la nature. La curiosité les mena au lagon, l'eau était pure et cristalline. Les filles se mirent d'accord pour revenir se baigner à la prochaine visite. Sanji, aux petits soins pour ses deux princesses passait devant pour enlever les branches et les herbes qui pourraient gêner l'avancée des deux femmes. Délaissant le village ils reprirent le chemin de la forêt. Robin prenait des notes dans son carnet et Sanji, toujours un œil sur ses deux demoiselles, s'intéressa aux fruits présents sur les arbres. Il en ramassa quelques uns puis ils reprirent la direction de la plage.

De leur côté Zoro, Brook et Franky découvrirent plusieurs petites embarcations ainsi que des restes de matériel de pêche. Ils le récupérèrent et Franky se plaignant du sable qui risquait de gripper ses machines ils firent demi-tour pour retourner au bateau. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous sur la plage, les deux petits groupes firent leur rapport.

\- Nous avons trouvé un petit village, mais il n'y a plus personne. Par contre il y a un très joli lagon à côté. commença Robin

\- Vous avez trouvé à manger ! s'écria Luffy obnubilé par la nourriture

\- Étant donné que le village est abandonné, on ne pourra pas compter sur les vendeurs. Il faudra donc constituer nos réserves de nourriture nous même. J'ai déjà rapporté des fruits. soupira Sanji

\- Mais je veux de la viande ! grogna le capitaine.

\- On se contentera de ce qu'on trouvera. Et vous qu'avez vous-trouvé ? questionna Nami en se tournant vers l'autre trio.

\- On n'a pas été bien loin râla Zoro, Franky n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du sable.

\- Mais on a quand même récupéré ça, annonça le squelette de sa voix chantante en soulevant un filet.

\- Non mais tu as vu l'état de ce truc ! grogna Zoro

\- Bien, avant que ça ne parte dans tous les sens, organisons-nous, déclara Robin pragmatique. Peut être pourrions envisager cette île comme l'occasion de prendre des vacances...

\- Oh oui ! Des vacances ! On mange toujours des bonnes choses pendant les vacances

\- ...pour éviter de faire des allers-retours jusqu'au bateau, nous pourrions établir un camp sur la plage. poursuivi Robin sans tenir compte de la remarque de son capitaine. Franky et Usopp vous regagnez le bateau pour récupérer un matériel de pêche décent, et des outils. Sanji et Zoro vous devriez retourner en forêt pour trouver de quoi manger et du bois.

\- Pourquoi je devrais me coltiner le cuistot ! cria-le bretteur

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça ! surenchérit le blond

\- Stop les garçons, au lieu de gaspiller votre énergie à vous prendre la tête faites plutôt ce que Robin a dit. soupira Nami en s'interposant.

\- Bien sûr Nami Chérie, tu as toujours raison !

\- Je vais en profiter pour étudier les plantes de cette île ! Je pourrais peut être créer de nouveaux remèdes. annonça Chopper.

Sur ces mots, chacun se mit en en action. Usopp et Franky prirent place sur la barque et regagnèrent le bateau, Chopper accompagné de Robin partirent en quête d'herbes et de plantes. Sanji récupéra les paniers qu'ils avaient apporté lors du débarquement et en tendit un à Zoro. Ce dernier le regarda avec mépris et, avec un soupir plus qu'exagéré, il consentit à prendre le panier tendu. Les deux hommes reprirent la direction de la forêt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Sanji prit la tête de la marche ne souhaitant pas se retrouver perdu par le sens de l'orientation déplorable du marimo. Il regardait en l'air ce qui pouvait l'intéresser dans les arbres, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour ramasser un fruit tombé au sol. Pour passer sa colère, Zoro tranchait les feuilles qui dépassaient sur son chemin. Soudain un grognement se fit entendre. Sanji stoppa sa marche, aux aguets. Après quelques secondes de silence ils reprirent la route. Un nouveau grondement retentit. Sanji jeta un œil à son comparse. Ce dernier, l'air embarrassé, s'acharnait encore plus sur les hautes herbes. Sanji sourit et dans sa grande bonté lança un fruit qu'il avait ramassé plus tôt au bretteur. Grâce à ses réflexes Zoro rattrapa le fruit puis il regarda surpris le cuistot qui avait déjà repris son cheminement. Pour une fois il ne broncha pas et dégusta le fruit juteux. Rassasié, il laissa glisser son regard sur le dos du blond. Contrairement à lui il n'était pas bien large, mais le tee-shirt qu'il portait laissait deviner des muscles finement sculptés par les différentes batailles et la cuisine. Pendant un instant Zoro se demanda comment réagirait son homologue s'il lui retirait son haut pour détailler ces muscles qu'il laissait transparaître et éventuellement glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale et… Zoro secoua la tête, il était évident que Sanji lui balancerait un coup de pied bien senti avant de l'achever.  
Depuis la dernière bataille où le cuisinier avait bien failli ne pas en revenir, Zoro se posait des questions. L'inquiétude de ne pas savoir si le blond s'en sortirait, la colère contre lui-même de ne pas savoir pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant alors que jusqu'à maintenant il se fichait de ce qui pouvait bien arriver au jeune homme. Ou plutôt si, il savait, mais ne voulait pas s'avouer que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de le perdre. Malgré ce conflit intérieur, le jeune bretteur faisait en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître, ils s'engeulaient toujours autant, se balançaient des coups aux moindre désaccords (ce qui pour le coup était très fréquent, les terrains d'ententes entre les deux hommes étant quasiment inexistants), mais il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec Sanji. Jusqu'à maintenant cela avait bien fait illusion et Zoro espérait que cela continu et que ça finisse par passer.

\- Ces fruits ont l'air intéressant, s'exlama Sanji sortant le bretteur des méandres de son esprit, mais ils sont hauts.

Zoro le regardait l'air perdu. Devant le peu de réaction de son compagnon, Sanji s'inquiéta, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes envers le marimo.

\- Oïe, tout va bien ? Le fruit a anesthésié tes capacités de compréhension ou quoi ? Déjà que t'en avais pas beaucoup, lança-t-il espérant le faire réagir

\- Tss de quoi je me mêle, grogna Zoro en détournant le regard.

Sanji leva son sourcil. D'humeur magnanime il laissa couler.

\- Okey… Umh, tu me fais la courte échelle que j'atteigne la branche ?

Zoro leva les yeux vers l'arbre saisissant enfin ce que le cuistot attendait de lui. Le temps d'un instant il rougit, il faisait en sorte de ne pas avoir à le toucher, sauf pour se battre, et voilà qu'il voulait qu'il le porte. Retenant un juron il se rapprocha de Sanji. Prenant ça pour un assentiment, ce dernier posa au sol ses paniers et leva un pied. Zoro se pencha les mains en coupe et Sanji, une main en appuie sur le tronc plaça son pied et posa son autre main sur l'épaule du bretteur pour prendre de l'élan. Zoro frissonna à ce contact, ferma les yeux, et donna une impulsion pour soulever le blond. Cela permit au jeune homme d'atteindre la branche, il s'y accouda et s'installa à califourchon dessus.

\- Super je peux les atteindre maintenant. Je te les envoie !

Après avoir décroché proprement cinq fruit, il les lança un par un à Zoro qui les rattrapa et les mis dans un des paniers. Sanji jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Zoro lui paraissait étrangement docile. Jugeant qu'il devait avoir ses raisons il passa outre.

\- Attention en dessous ! cria-t-il et sans attendre il sauta dans le vide.

Empêtré dans ses pensées, Zoro ne pris fit pas attention à la mise en garde de son acolyte et malgré ses bons réflexes cela se fit ressentir. Le blond lui tomba dessus de tout son poids, faisant basculer les deux hommes à terre.

\- Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! J'ai prévenu que je sautais. Sanji se releva en râlant. Bon au moins les fruits n'ont rien.

\- ...

Zoro la tête baissée ne se relevait toujours pas et devant son mutisme Sanji prit vraiment conscience que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Eh tout va bien, il en faut plus pour t'assommer d'habitude. déclara le jeune homme en tendant la main.

\- Va te faire foutre. lança Zoro la voix étranglée.

Toujours sans relever la tête il se redressa ramassa son panier et s'enfonça dans la forêt sans se retourner.

\- … Sanji bouche bée le regarda s'éloigner, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Attends reviens je…

Ses paroles furent absorbées par le feuillage. Zoro avait disparu. Il se laissa glisser contre le tronc abasourdi par le comportement du garçon.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Zoro fulminait, mais pas contre Sanji, contre lui-même. Il avait tracé droit devant lui sans savoir où il allait et sans surprise il était perdu. Il regarda autour de lui et s'affala par terre dans un soupir de résignation, la tête dans les mains. Son comportement était déjà des plus bizarre mais là, le blond devait commencer à sérieusement se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Zoro secoua la tête pour chasser le jeune homme de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, regarda des oiseaux flâner d'arbre en arbre et se décida enfin à se lever. Il réajusta ses trois sabres, ramassa son panier. Il hésita à goûter un autre fruit puis se dit que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Le cuistot serait déjà bien remonté contre lui, pas la peine de lui fournir une autre occasion. Sans vraiment savoir où aller, Zoro s'enfonça dans la végétation de la forêt.

De son côté Sanji ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, est-ce qu'il partait à la recherche du bretteur qui risquait fort de finir complètement à l'opposé de la plage ou est-ce qu'il l'abandonnait à son triste sort ? Après tout, c'était lui qui était parti comme une furie sans explication. Bougonnant il décida d'un compromis, il fit demi-tour pour regagner la plage tout en décrivant de larges zigzag afin de chercher le marimo.  
"Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans sa petite tête verte pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?" songea Sanji. Il fit défiler les dernières semaines à la recherche d'un quelconque évènement, une phrase, quelque chose qui aurait pu causer une telle réaction. Il savait que le bretteur était colérique, mais il ne s'énervait jamais ainsi sans raison qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Il remonta ses souvenirs jusqu'à sa convalescence suite à la grande bataille qui les avait confronté à la Marine et se fit la réflexion que, bien que ce soit subtil, c'est à ce moment là que le marimo était devenu plus distant. Malgré leurs désaccords le jeune homme pris conscience de la présence de Zoro à ses côtés avant cet éloignement mais surtout du fait que lui, le cuistot en chef de l'équipage, le cherchait, le taquinait, l'insultait plus souvent pour combler l'espace entre eux deux.

\- Merde alors, pourquoi je suis là à me prendre la tête sur ce marimo de malheur alors que je pourrais être en train de préparer de délicieux cocktails pour ma Nami chérie et ma Robin d'amour. s'exclama-t-il sans grande conviction.

Il balança un coup de pied rageur dans un arbre qui se trouvait par malchance (pour l'arbre évidemment) sur son chemin et repris sa route. Il retrouva le reste de l'équipage sur la plage. Luffy et Chopper se lançaient de l'eau en braillant, Brook, Usopp et Franky s'étaient attelés à la construction d'une cabane, et vu les dimensions qu'elle prenait, cela aurait tout l'air d'un palace, Nami et Robin se prélassaient au soleil et à la grande surprise du cuistot, Zoro se trouvait déjà sur la plage, endormi à l'ombre d'un palmier.

\- Sanjiii ! Viens te baigner l'eau est trop bonne ! s'époumonait le capitaine

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu, Zoro est rentré avant toi. Vous vous être encore castagnés ? questionna Franky

Décidant d'ignorer la question Sanji se tourna vers les deux belles et leur proposa de confectionner une salade de fruits rafraîchissante. Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et le cuistot se dirigea vers la construction encore en cours. Les bricoleurs avaient déjà conçu l'espace cuisine sur la demande express du capitaine et avaient pensé à rapporter les ustensiles nécessaires. Sanji se lança dans la découpe des différents fruits qu'il avait ramenés avec Zoro. Le panier de ce dernier se trouvait déjà sur la table. Le cuisinier tentait de se concentrer sur sa tâche, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de se diriger vers la forêt et ce qui s'était passé. Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il n'entendit pas Robin entrer.

\- Tout va bien ?

De surprise il lâcha le couteau sur le plan de travail en se retournant.

\- Euh, oui tout va bien, je pense que ces fruits sont parfaits ! lança le blond

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais ce n'était pas le sens de ma question. répondit calmement l'archéologue.

Sanji repris la coupe de ses fruits sans répondre, il voyait très bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Mais il n'arrivait déjà pas à s'expliquer lui même ce qu'il s'était passé alors l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Demande au marimo, c'est lui qui s'est barré sans raison.

Robin sourit, lorsque Zoro était revenu, tout le monde avait pensé à une énième baston entre les deux hommes, mais elle avait remarqué la différence sur le visage de l'épéiste. Les sentiments qui s'y mélangeaient n'étaient pas ceux qu'il avait après un conflit. La jeune femme sortit de la cuisine aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée et retourna s'allonger au soleil.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna Nami, parvenue à la même conclusion que son amie

\- Il n'a pas voulu en parler, il m'a suggéré de demander à Zoro.

\- Mouai, autant dire qu'on ne saura pas. bougonna la jeune femme déçu de ne pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité.

Robin sourit en reprenant son livre, Nami avait bien perçu les sentiments de Zoro lorsqu'il était revenu mais c'était tout. L'œil affuté de l'archéologue avait surpris bien plus de chose, notamment la distance qu'avait instauré Zoro entre le blond et lui depuis la bataille contre la Marine, mais aussi les regards qui trahissaient ses réels sentiments lorsqu'il invectivait le cuisinier. Son esprit de déduction avait fait le reste. Toutefois la situation ne risquait pas de se débloquer si le blond ne faisait pas un effort pour comprendre Zoro, et si ce dernier ne se décidait pas à agir non plus. Robin décida de laisser le destin agir, peut être que ces vacances improvisées inspireraient les deux hommes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que l'équipage avait accosté et profitait de cette île pour des vacances bien méritées, le One piece pouvait bien attendre quelques jours après tout. La cabane qu'ont élaborée les trois bricoleurs avait pris des dimensions surréalistes pour une "cabane". Ils avaient construit une chambre pour les deux demoiselles et une grande pièce pour les garçons. Ils avaient aussi installé une cuisine assez spacieuse pour pouvoir y manger, bien que le groupe préfère profiter du beau temps sur la plage, et une petite réserve attenante. Pour les repas, au grand désespoir du capitaine, c'était essentiellement du poisson, des fruits et des racines comestibles. Une fois Usopp avait réussi à attraper un rongeur avec son lance-pierre, une fois cuisiné, Luffy s'était jeté dessus.

Aujourd'hui, le petit groupe avait décidé de profiter du lagon et s'était rendu dans la forêt, piochant par ci par là des fruits pour les grignoter plus tard. L'arrivée les époustoufla, le décor était vraiment grandiose, le lagon s'étendait entre les arbres et une petite cascade s'écoulait joyeusement dans l'eau turquoise. La beauté du moment fut interrompue par un capitaine surexcité qui plongea tout habillé en hurlant. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Les filles retirèrent leur paréo et se glissèrent dans l'onde avec délectation. Zoro s'adossa à un arbre pour faire une sieste et Franky s'assit au bord de l'eau, il valait mieux pour lui d'éviter de se baigner pour ne pas risquer de rouiller. Les autres camarades, entrèrent dans le lagon à leur tour. L'eau pure faisait du bien. Les garçons s'amusaient à s'éclabousser et les filles se prélassaient. Zoro, sous ses airs assoupis en profitait pour détailler le blond, laissant son esprit d'évader. Bien que parfois lent à la réflexion, Zoro avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour le cuistot. Il n'était guère surpris, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais été vraiment intéressé par les filles, mais que ce soit lui, le blondinet qui l'attire il ne comprenait pas. Ils passaient leur temps à se taper et se crier dessus.

\- C'est parfois le meilleur moyen de cacher ce que l'on ressent réellement, déclara Robin doucement

Zoro sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu la jeune femme. De plus comment avait-elle pu savoir exactement à quoi il pensait. Devant l'air ahuri du bretteur, Robin se leva en rigolant :

\- Fait attention, tu bougonnais assez fort pour qu'on puisse t'entendre.

Zoro était aussi rouge que la fleur à côté de laquelle il était assis. Il croyait être plongé dans sa réflexion et non penser tout fort. Robin était déjà redescendue, il regarda un instant autour de lui afin de s'assurer que personne d'autre n'avait pu entendre ce qu'il marmonnait. Honteux d'avoir été ainsi surpris Zoro se renfrogna, toutefois la phrase de l'archéologue avait déjà fait du chemin dans son esprit pour prendre sens. Il poussa un soupir de désespoir.

\- Et bien, c'est comme ça que je suis accueilli alors que je t'apporte un jus de fruit frais

\- Bordel vous pouvez pas arrêter de me surprendre, foutez-moi la paix ! râla un Zoro hargneux en sursautant à nouveau.

Il se retourna vers l'importun et se stoppa net devant le visage décontenancé de Sanji. Ce dernier hésita à balancer le jus de fruit au visage de l'épéiste, puis détestant gâcher la nourriture finalement le posa au sol, et fit demi tour sans un mot.

\- Non attends je… sa voix s'étrangla. Merde quel con… cracha Zoro pour lui même.

Après sa réaction, il s'était attendu à ce que Sanji lui fracasse la tête, mais le voir aussi abasourdi lui avait coupé le souffle. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait blessé le jeune homme encore plus sûrement qu'une arme blanche.

Le blond lui retourna auprès des autres, tentant de masquer son trouble. Jamais il n'avait été aussi blessé par les mots du bretteur.

Le soir arrivant, le petit groupe regagna la cabane. Sanji pris la direction de la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Au menu une sorte de poulet que Luffy avait réussi à assommer en balançant une noix de coco dessus. Le cuistot décida de le détailler en petits morceaux pour en faire des brochettes qu'il agrémenterait de fruits et de légumes. L'animal n'étant pas très gros, il parvint à faire deux brochettes par personnes. Tout le monde se rassembla autour du feu de camps qui avait été dressé. Sanji distribua les brochettes à chacun, arrivant devant Zoro il les lui tendit sans un regard et alla s'asseoir près des deux demoiselles. Tout le monde tendit ses brochettes pour les faires délicatement dorer. Luffy tellement pressé faillit les manger crues et Brook passa pas loin de l'incendie avec ses manches bouffantes qui frôlaient les flammes. Tout le monde rigola et passa un bon moment, ou presque. Le bretteur, déjà peu bavard en général restait prostré et le cuistot encore en rogne ne parvenait pas à s'impliquer pleinement dans la bonne ambiance de la soirée. Après le repas l'équipage s'égailla sur la plage, Luffy, Chopper et Usopp se lancèrent dans des défis complètement loufoques, Franky envisageait de nouvelles extensions à la cabane, Brook se lança dans un morceau et les filles papotèrent près du feu. Sanji retourna ranger la cuisine, il rassemblait les couteaux quand Zoro entra, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le cuisinier se raidit devant son plan de travail. Zoro se lança avant que le blond ne se retourne par crainte de perdre ses moyens devant ses yeux bleus.

\- Écoute, pour la dernière fois, c'était pas contre toi, j'étais en colère mais … enfin, je n'aurais pas dû gueuler comme ça, je… Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, mais... Euh, ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que… je te demande pardon.

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse le bretteur tourna les talons et sortit aussitôt.

Sanji, toujours appuyé au plan de travail était bouleversé. Il ne s'attendait pas à de telles paroles et surtout, qu'elles le chamboulent à ce point. Zoro venait lui demander de l'excuser, son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Sanji se rendit compte qu'il serrait la table tellement fort qu'elle commençait à se fissurer. Il relâcha ses doigts lentement et s'accroupit, la tête entre les genoux, tentant de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de son cœur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque Sanji gagna son hamac pour dormir il s'aperçut que tout le monde était déjà couché. Seule la couchette de Zoro était vide. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il sortit à la recherche du bretteur. Il trouva ce dernier sur la plage, s'entrainant aux sabres à la lueur de la lune. Sanji se prit à observer les mouvements des épées. Il était fasciné, les rayons de la lune faisaient briller les lames dans la nuit. Mais plus encore, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Zoro, son dos large, ses muscles saillants, les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front, ses boucles d'oreilles se balançant à chaque mouvement. Il avait déjà vu le jeune homme s'entraîner, pourtant, depuis les paroles qu'il avait eues plus tôt, il lui semblait le découvrir pour la première fois. Fort et brave, mais aussi fragile et attentif. Sanji porta la main à son torse, un pincement lui enserrait le cœur. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de tout ça. Puis il se souvint…

Il avait toujours été un homme appréciant les belles femmes. Il avait été ravi de rejoindre l'équipage de Luffy et surtout sa navigatrice. Il faisait tout pour qu'elle l'apprécie. Alors pourquoi au lieu de passer son temps à se battre avec Zoro il n'avait pas fait encore plus pour séduire la jeune femme. Il faisait toujours en sorte de trouver ce qui pourrait énerver le bretteur pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, lui lancer des défis pour savoir qui assommerait le plus de soldats, mais il s'arrangeait aussi pour se mettre en avant et que ce soit Zoro qui le provoque.  
Puis lors de la dernière bataille contre la marine, Sanji savait qu'il avait mis sa vie en jeu, pour l'équipage mais pas seulement. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il s'était assuré que le marimo allait bien et qu'il avait réussi à le protéger.

Il se rendit compte que plus que Nami ou Robin, il faisait tout pour être considéré par l'épéiste. Plus qu'un conflit les opposants, c'était son attention qu'il recherchait.

Tout d'abord, cela choqua le jeune homme de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant, il s'était leurré depuis tellement de temps. Puis il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait mieux valu ne jamais s'en rendre compte. Comment se comporter de façon naturelle maintenant qu'il avait découvert ses… sentiments pour l'autre homme. L'équipage était plutôt ouvert d'esprit, mais sa réaction à lui ne serait sans doute pas la même. "Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je quitte le navire…" songea Sanji. Après un dernier regard vers l'objet de ses tourments, il regagna son hamac. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil.

Le lendemain matin le soleil cognait déjà fort. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que l'équipage profitait de l'île. Luffy voulait repartir, l'action lui manquait. Ils avaient donc décidé la veille au soir de profiter de cette journée pour faire des provisions et de regagner la mer le lendemain. C'était donc leur dernier jour de vacances. Ils se répartirent afin de faire un maximum de réserve. Usopp et Franky récupéreraient du bois pour d'éventuelles réparations du navire. Chopper et Robin compléteraient les réserves du docteur en herbes et plantes médicinales. Luffy et Nami feraient les voyages vers le bateau pour déjà rapporter ce qui avait été mis de côté. Brook se lança dans la pêche. Sanji et Zoro partirent chacun de leur côté pour ramasser fruits, légumes et pourquoi pas quelques animaux pris dans les pièges posés les jours précédents. Zoro avait pris le risque de se perdre en partant seul, mais il n'était prêt à se retrouver confronté au cuistot, ce qui dans le fond arrangeait bien le blond qui ne savait pas comment se comporter face au bretteur. La nuit l'avait plus troublé qu'elle lui avait apporté conseil en lui faisant profiter de rêve plus que suggestifs. Sanji avait par conséquent peu dormi de peur d'émettre des bruits plutôt inappropriés. Il s'acquitta de sa tâche en tentant de rester éveillé et revint au campement vers midi pour préparer le repas.

Zoro de son côté gambergeait. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait de parler au blond car ce dernier avait évité tout contact visuel depuis le début de la matinée. Pourtant hier c'est ce qui lui semblait le mieux. Certes il n'avait pas été très clair, mais il s'était excusé. "Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus." râla le jeune homme. Peut être devrait-il le prendre à part pour lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Au moins là, il aurait une raison de ne plus lui parler et de l'ignorer. L'idée était tentante, cela le soulagerait, mais se déclarer lui faisait bien plus peur qu'il ne le pensait.

Une fois ses paniers pleins à craquer, il avait aussi récupéré deux petits lapins attrapés avec des collets, il se décida à regagner la plage. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il tourna un moment avant d'arriver au lagon. C'était déjà une bonne chose, il n'était pas totalement perdu. Le problème c'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas où ils étaient passés la dernière fois pour faire le trajet du lagon jusqu'à la plage. Il soupira et se pose un instant. Il était déjà midi passé et il avait faim. "Tant pis, j'en ramasserais d'autre en chemin". Il choisit plusieurs fruits et les mangea. Puis il reprit sa route, ou du moins, une route.

De leur côté sur la plage, l'équipage n'avait pas attendu le bretteur pour manger, se doutant que s'il était perdu, cela prendrait un moment et que donc il fallait manger pendant que c'était chaud. Après le repas les filles décidèrent d'aller profiter une dernière fois du lagon pendant que les autres faisaient la course dans les vagues. Sanji se permit de faire une petite sieste. Il alla chercher un des derniers transats restant et se cala un peu à l'écart, à l'ombre des arbres. Il plaça le chapeau de paille, que son capitaine avait laissé pour ne pas le mouiller, sur les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Il fallut encore une heure à Zoro pour finalement retomber sur le lagon. Il pesta.

\- Bordel de merde, j'en ai ma claque de cette île !

\- Tient Zoro ! s'exclama Nami.

Le jeune homme se retourna et découvrit les deux femmes en paréo.

\- Si tu veux retourner sur la plage il faut que tu suives ce chemin, déclara Robin en lui décrivant le plus simplement possible l'itinéraire qui n'était déjà pas bien compliqué à la base.

\- Ok, merci. A tout à l'heure, bougonna Zoro en suivant les indications.

Les deux femmes rigolèrent et allèrent profiter de l'eau fraîche. Zoro quant à lui se concentra et parvint à regagner la plage, en nage après cette excursion. Il abandonna les paniers à l'ombre de la cabane, se changea et alla se baigner pour se rafraîchir. Il rejoignit le petit groupe déjà dans l'eau, étonné de ne voir Sanji ni dans la cuisine, ni sur la plage, ni dans l'eau.

\- Oïe, il est où notre cuistot ? J'ai rapporté des provisions, et j'ai faim, j'ai bouffé que deux fruits moi.

\- Sanji ? Je crois qu'il a prit un transat tout à l'heure. annonça Usopp

\- Oui, il avait l'air fatigué, je lui ai suggéré de faire une sieste. surenchérit Brook.

\- Il t'a laissé une part dans la cuisine, ne sachant pas quand tu reviendrais il a fait un truc exprès que tu pourrais manger froid. ajouta Chopper

\- Ok. Merci.

Après avoir essayé de couler plusieurs fois leur capitaine élastique, Zoro quitta le petit groupe pour aller manger. En sortant de l'eau il aperçut au loin le blond qui dormait toujours. Il se changea, enfila un tee-shirt bleu et un short noir. Puis il entra dans la cuisine et découvrit le plat que le blond lui avait préparé. Son cœur rata un battement. Alors qu'il l'ignorait, il avait pris la peine de lui préparer quelque chose à part. Il prit le temps de savourer son assiette et décida d'aller remercier le blond et s'il dormait encore, il attendrait son réveil. Il voulait profiter du fait qu'il soit à l'écart pour que ne pas à avoir à le faire devant tout le monde. Il avait une fierté quand même.  
Il sortit de la cabane, le petit groupe était toujours dans la mer et les filles n'étaient pas encore revenues, c'était parfait. Il s'approcha de la bordure des arbres et se dirigea vers le blond. Plus il s'avançait plus son cœur battait fort. Pendant un instant il crut qu'il allait exploser. Lorsqu'il arriva, le blond semblait toujours dormir, le chapeau de paille masquant son visage, sa chemise violette à fleurs ouverte sur son torse bronzé. Zoro se mordit la lèvre, il se sentait bête d'être là debout à l'observer. Il aurait peut être mieux fait d'attendre qu'il se réveille avant de venir. Puis il se souvint de la fois en forêt où il avait voulu caresser son dos. Zoro jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Les mains tremblantes il se pencha et le plus doucement possible il laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau fine, de la clavicule jusqu'aux abdominaux. Il eut l'impression que le cuisinier frémit. Il retira prestement sa main et se redressa, retenant son souffle. Le blond ne bougea pas. Zoro se remit à respirer et lança un nouveau regard en arrière. Il n'aurait peut être jamais l'occasion de faire de qu'il allait faire alors il se lança. Lentement il se pencha, posa sa main droite sur l'arbre derrière le transat pour prendre appui et de sa main gauche leva le plus délicatement possible le chapeau. Avant de changer d'avis, il se rapprocha encore et posa ses lèvres sur celles rosées de son homologue. Il rouvrit les yeux et commença à se reculer lorsqu'il sentit une main dans ses cheveux. Une main qu'il l'attira de nouveau vers les lèvres cette fois entrouverte du cuistot. Zoro se laissa submerger par ses sentiments et répondit au baiser, bien plus approfondi que le premier. A court d'air le bretteur recula, croisant enfin les yeux bleus de Sanji, brillant d'une nouvelle étincelle. Complètement déboussolé Zoro bafouilla

\- Euh merci pour le repas... de ce midi.

Sanji éclata de rire et attira à nouveau le jeune homme pour un baiser passionné.

La fin de journée arriva bien vite, et se laissant le temps d'annoncer leurs sentiments au reste de l'équipage, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Tout l'équipage se retrouva une dernière fois autour du feu se délectant des plats de Sanji. Robin se rendit rapidement compte que tout le monde, sans exception cette fois, était de bonne humeur et surtout, qu'il n'y avait plus aucune animosité entre Zoro et Sanji. Les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient laissaient peu de place au doute. Elle sourit discrètement, heureuse pour les deux hommes.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde dormait, deux silhouettes assises sur la plage se découpaient sous la lumière de la lune. Sanji la tête posée sur l'épaule de Zoro, ils regardaient les vagues aller et venir. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour prendre conscience de leurs sentiments et les accepter, maintenant, rien ne pourrait les séparer. Et au diable ceux que cela pourrait déranger.


End file.
